Hallow's Eve
by Growlie
Summary: Ferb comforts a little girl he find during Halloween. A short one-shot story I wrote when I was little, nothing special really.


Hallow's Eve

The sun sets on a warm halloween night, and the neighborhood was filled with kids dressed in several different types of costume, each going door to door to fill their begs with candy and goodies. two others kids, Phineas and Ferb, were doing the samething as well. With Phineas dressed as a vampire, Candace as the white witch, and Ferb dressed as Frankenstein's monster. And while Phineas and Candace had bags filled with candy, Ferb stored his candy in his jacket. However Phineas and Ferb share everything with one of nother so what Ferb couldn't carry, he'd put in his brother's bag. Continuely walking down the sidewalk in their neighborhood, the boys, and Candace, eventaully came across their friends, Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella. And while Phineas was talking to them, Ferb kinda wondered off for a bit to check on the candy store he had made out of his jacket.

He only had a small handful, though he didn't care, as he only kept his favorite candy in his little store. And he certainly couldn't wait until they get home so he could eat his candy. But then Ferb was snapped out of his thoughts by an unusual sound, unusual as it wasn't normally the kinda sound they heard during halloween. As they would always hear laughter, and screams but, never crying. And following the distressed cries, Ferb then came across a little five-year old girl sitting on the sidewalk, with her head buried in her arms. Her shoulders were shaking as he set on the pavement and cried, and he soon discovers why. Not too far from where the girl was weeping, he sees two teenage boys walking away, laughing as they were stuffing candy into their mouths. Probably the candy they had taken from the girl that was crying, as they were pointing at her and laughing in a mocking tone. From behind the tree, Ferb glares at the teenagers, and his fists were shaking with anger, it's the same every year. Every year, they get some trouble makers who like to ruin everybody's elses fun by either stealing candy, egging houses, and tee-peing people's houses as well. Although he was disgusted, it all fades away as his attention was bought back on the girl. He wanted to comfort her, and cheer her up, but how?

Ferb then looked down at the candy he held in his hands. He thought for a minute as he gazed at the candy, then at the girl. The boy then let out a soft sigh. Prehaps, he could cheer her up by giving her his own candy since hers was obviously stolen. Why not? It was halloween, the time of year that kids love the most, as they loved getting free candy. And no kid should ever have their candy taken from them, especially on halloween. And he really didn't need the candy anyway. With his mind made up, Ferb went over to the girl and, keeling down next to her, he then reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. And feeling the gentle touch on her shoulder, the girl raised her head and looked at him with sad eyes. In which Ferb gives her an encouraging smile as he held out his offering to her. Sniffling, the girl glanced at the candy, then glanced back at him with an inquisitive, unsure expression.

To show encouragement, Ferb gently takes the girl's hand in his, and placed the candy in her palm. Her eyes widen alittle, though she gave him a puzzling look, in which Ferb nods his head as he gently closes her fingers on the candy. He then puts his hand back on her shoulder and gives her a thumbs up, and another encouraging smile. The girl took a quick glance at the candy she now held, then gazing back up at Ferb, her little body trembles as she turned and wraps her arms around him, embracing him, and burying her head against his chest.

And Ferb wraps his arms around her, embracing her, and rubbing her back in a soothing motion as she weeps softly. After sometime, the little girl's sniffling quieted down. Eventaully, she pulls back and gives Ferb a big smile, while also motioning to the candy she was holding, and it looked like she was trying to communicate with him. Since she hadn't spoken this whole time. Then a thought came into his mind, was the girl, mute? Could she not speak at all? And noticing the puzzled look Ferb had on his face, the girl simply points to her throat, probably meaning her voice box, and shook her head. That was when he understood, she was unable to talk, which meant she was mute. Which was probably the reason her candy was stolen from her so easily.

And the way she was motioning, and using her hands, was her way of communicating, as she was using sign language. And being one to speak in many languages, Ferb himself was also able to communicate through sign language too. This made the girl even happier, maybe because most people don't understand that form of language so they most likely teased her, or avoided her. So through sign language, Ferb not only cheers her up, but befriends her at the sametime. But then again, he was Ferb, and he had always been known for working wonders. Although he could speak to her verbally, Ferb was happier to communicate through sign language for awhile, which then led to them playing a cute game of patty cake. Some people stopped and stared at them, but they themselves didn't care though, as they were having fun. But more importently, the girl was happy again, and that was all he cared about. 


End file.
